With or without you, I still lookin for happiness!
by Litha-chan
Summary: O Destino pode ser cruel, mas enquanto uma porta se fecha, sempre uma janela permanecerá aberta, e quem sabe a Felicidade pode ser novamente reencontrada.-Drama, Lemon, Romance, Yaoi- Miyavi x Kai
1. Prólogo 01

**With or without you, I still lookin for happiness!**  
**Ficwriter: **Litha-chan  
**Betas: **Pipe _(mas ainda não enviei a fic para ela revisar)**  
Fandom: **_Bandas/the GazettE**  
Par (es): **Miyavi & Kai, menção de Melody & Miyavi(semi-past)  
**Gêneros: **Caution, Drama, Lemon, Romance, Yaoi/Slash

**ATENÇÃO:**_ Esta fic possui CAUTION (significa que um personagem morre, e não está incluso no hall dos principais, e sim os de plano de fundo, etc) logo no início._

**OBS:** _Apesar do que a história aborda, quero deixar claro que não tenho NADA contra ela e nem contra a situação. Apenas estou trabalhando em cima de uma idéia que gostaria de escrever e que o momento em si, me deu a oportunidade. Caso já tenha alguma história assim pelo site, desconheço. Se conhecesse já teria lido e comentado e até citaria aqui indicando a mesma._

**Sinopse**: _O Destino pode ser cruel, mas enqanto uma porta se fecha, sempre uma janela permanecerá aberta, e quem sabe a Felicidade pode ser novamente reencontrada._

* * *

-

**With or without you, I still lookin for happiness!**

_(Com ou sem você, eu continuo procurando a felicidade! )_

-

_**Prólogo**_

_**See the stone set in your eyes**__  
Vejo a pedra jogada em seus olhos__**  
See the thorn twist in your side  
**Vejo as coisas retorcidas no seu lado_

_  
**I wait for you**  
Eu espero por você_

_**  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
**Golpe de mão e desvio de destino  
**On a bed of nails she makes me wait**__  
Em uma cama de espinhos ela faz me esperar  
**And I wait without you**  
E eu espero... sem você_

_  
**With or without you**__  
Com ou sem você_  
_**With or without you**  
Com ou sem você_

-_  
_

**- M - **

**-  
**

Não conseguia mais verter lágrimas. O desespero o invadia de forma tão avassaladora que nem mesmo se dava conta se conseguia ou não respirar enquanto se mantinha ali, naquela banco acinzentado, sentado. A brancura intensa daquele imenso corredor lhe sendo opressora, os passos apressados de várias pessoas lhe escapando da percepção a medida em que sua mente se aprofundava mais e mais nas memórias dos últimos meses; meses de felicidade. Felicidade esta que agora se encontrava por um fio, nas mãos cruéis do Destino.

Lembrava-se do primeiro contato através de um amigo em comum, do toque de suas mãos, do sorriso cálido recebido, da sensação quente, acolhedora que lhe invadia o peito. Era a segunda vez que se sentia assim.

Em sua mente, todos os encontros que se seguiram aquele dia, estavam bem vívidos. Assim como todo o desenrolar – triste – do termino de seu relacionamento anterior para que pudesse de dedicar de corpo e alma para aquela pessoa. Sabia que teria que conviver com a mágoa de um lado, mas de outro a felicidade lhe brilhava com a perspectiva de uma vida nova. Uma vida com uma futura família.

Com o dia a dia de ambos tão corrido, as decisões foram tomadas as pressas. Não queriam protelar mais algo que aparentemente estava destinado para ambos, e em meio a gravação de um de seus Pvs, a cerimônia simples, com poucos amigos e com o familiares de ambos, fora feita. Casaram-se.

Para o mundo, seria apenas mais uma música, um PV gravado com uma 'amiga' e lançado para brilhar mais ainda na carreira de ambos. Poucos meses se passaram até que a informação vazaram, sendo exposta em alguns sites, sem que realmente se pronunciassem sobre o ocorrido. Juntamente com a noticia de seu casamento vazando por todos os meios de comunicação, vazou também a noticia de que seria pai.

A noticia se alastrou como pólvora e fogo. Sua página da internet recebia comentários de fãs de forma massiva. Alguns lhe felicitando, o que lhe deixava feliz, pois o medo e receio de que seus fãs lhe renegassem era grande; e outros desgostosos com a notícia, torcendo para que não passasse de meros rumores. Foi uma época complicada onde teve que aprender a não se deixar abater, uma vez que nem mesmo havia informado tal decisão a determinados amigos, e principalmente um em questão. Se não fosse por ela ao seu lado, teria caído.

Os meses se passavam agitados. Entrevistas, declarações, a sensação de chegar em casa após um live e poder encostar o rosto e o ouvido de encontro aquela barriga e conseguir ouvir qualquer barulho, de sentir os movimentos, era incrível. Uma sensação única, ímpar. E experimenta-la estava lhe mostrando um mundo totalmente diferente do que jamais vivera. Todo homem, independente de suas escolhas, de suas idéias, deveria experimentar a sensação de ser pai.

E quando imaginava que aquele mundo redondo, repleto de felicidade, não podia ser abalado...

O Destino poderia ser terrivelmente cruel. O Destino poderia lhe entregar a chave para a felicidade e em seguida lhe fazer perdê-la.

E era o que estava acontecendo agora. Estava ali, naquele hospital completamente desesperado após receber uma ligação onde informava que sua esposa, Melody, sofrera um acidente gravíssimo de carro.

Sem conseguir conter, um soluço, alto, lhe escapava pelos lábios, completamente absorto que ao seu lado uma pessoa havia se sentado, dando conta somente com um leve toque reconfortante foi sentido em seu ombro.

Seu olhos vermelhos, e novamente marejados, se desprenderam até então de um ponto fixo no chão para olhar a pessoa ao seu lado. Sentindo-se desmoronar mais ainda.

"Vim assim que fiquei sabendo... eu realmente sinto muito Miy...". A voz baixa, envolta em um leve tremor pode ser ouvida pelo cantor.

Miyavi buscou limpar o rosto banhado de lágrimas, mas não conseguia. O desespero lhe tomando cada vez mais, ao ponto de fazê-lo envolver o corpo menor com seus braços em busca de força, de consolo, de algo que não lhe deixasse afundar.

"Ela... Ia ser... Ia ser... semana que vem... Porque ela... não ficou... em casa? Porque... Kai?". Sua voz saia entrecortada, abafada por choro e soluços.

Com uma das mãos, pequenos carinhos eram distribuídos no dorso de Miyavi. Não queria vê-lo assim, quebrado, abatido.

"Calma Miy... Tudo vai ficar bem. Ela vai ficar bem, vamos torcer por isso...". E sim, desejava que tudo ficasse bem. Desejava do fundo do coração que tudo ficasse bem. Era assim que amava Miyavi. Com seu amor conformado. Se Miyavi fosse feliz com ela, então também se sentia feliz pelo outro.

Estavam tão absortos; Miyavi tentando acreditar nas palavras de Kai, e Kai buscando acalmar o amigo, que não notaram a presença do médico parado diante deles. Com um leve pigarro, seguida pela voz em tom suave, mas firme, o doutor se fez notar.

"Ishihara-san?", Observou os dois homens se afastando, desfazendo o abraço. Mantinha-se ainda com o jaleco verde claro, algumas marcas de sangue espalhadas pela vestimenta, a touca e a máscara sendo retiradas. Acabara de sair da sala de emergência.

Miyavi não consegui se levantar. Seu corpo tremia tanto que suas únicas reações, foram a de prestar a atenção, enquanto sua mão buscava a de Kai em um apelo mudo de força. Sem conseguir verbalizar uma só palavra, meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

O doutor olhou de um para o outro, voltando o olhar para o vocalista. Respirando fundo deixou sua voz soar amena, mas bem claramente.

"Eu sinto muito, conseguimos apenas salvar a vida da criança. Sua esposa não conseguiu resistir aos ferimentos e faleceu durante o parto".

A reação do vocalista naquele momento, foi a de apertar com mais força a mão do amigo, e tombar o corpo para trás, deixando-o encostar na parede fria do hospital, ao passo que de seus olhos destituídos de brilho, grossas lágrimas transbordavam.

-

**- M -**

**-  
**

**_Continua_**...

* * *

Mais então, antes que me atirem pedra... Eu não me importo por ele ter casado e vir a ser pai, se ele ta feliz, ta beleza, apenas estou usando o fato para escrever. E eu já queria fazer algo do tipo, usando ambos (Miy e Kai) para certos propósitos, então... Quem não gostar, paciência. Evite estresse e não continue a ler. Quem gostou, comentários são bem vindos e me deixam feliz, e eu feliz escrevo com maior periodicidade.

Como disse a fic não se encontra revisada, até mandar para beta e a mesma devolver... Gomen ne, tentei não matar tantos lusitanos. E a Pipe a me matar e me xingar XD

Músicas usadas para inspiração: With or Without You – U2 / I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For – U2. Big agradecimento a Kika por ter me ajudado no título, porque foi complicado achar um que combinasse com o que eu tinha em mente.

Oferecimento? Ahh sim, alguns...

A **_Kaline_** Bogard, Lady Bogard, que vive me cobrando os Kai's da vida que fico retendo nas fics (e ela achando que eu ia escrever One Night para atualiar, hehehe), a **_Eri-chan_** que também gosta do Kai, a **_tia Kai_**, que estou devendo uma fic e ela ta quase me matando (e não creio que vá ler essa fic aqui), **_à todos_** que independente do casamento, não vão deixar de escrever fics yaoi com ele e Kai, ou ele e qualquer outro jrock e afins.

Se Pavão ta feliz, após o seu choque passar, caro fã viciado em Miyavi, sinta-se feliz. Se os Coalas podem acasalar e se reproduzirem, deixem o Pavão abrir e mostrar o seu rabo para quem ele escolher. Olhe o lado bom da vida (muito _Monte Python_ isso hauhau)... Vai nascer um pavãozinho lindo! Hehehe

_**Bjinss  
Litha-chan**_


	2. Prólogo 02

**With or without you, I still lookin for happiness**

_(Com ou sem você, eu continuo procurando a felicidade )  
_Melody + Miyavi (semi-past), Miyavi & Kai, menção de outros casais.  
Bissexualidade, Homossexualidade, Yaoi/Slash, Romance, Drama, Angst, Caution  
Miyavi / the GazettE

* * *

-

**With or without you, I still lookin for happiness**

-

_**I have climbed the highest mountains**__  
Eu escalei as mais altas montanhas  
__**I have run through the fields**__  
Eu corri através dos campos  
__**Only to be with you**__  
Só para estar com você_

_**I have run I have crawled**__  
Eu corri, eu rastejei  
__**I have scaled**__  
Eu escalei  
__**These city walls**__  
Os muros desta cidade  
__**Only to be with you**__  
Só para estar com você _

**-K-**

_**Prólogo 2  
Kai Pov**_

-_**  
**_

Era difícil de acreditar que uma situação daquele nível estivesse acontecendo. Se eu não estivesse envolvido de alguma forma, com certeza não daria nenhum crédito, diria que era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto; afinal, era mórbido demais, mas depois daquela ligação, tudo mais parecia um pesadelo.

Já me acostumei a ter o ensaio interrompido por ligações, ou chamados repentinos de nosso empresário, e hoje como de costume não poderia ser diferente. Levantei-me rapidamente, dando alguns minutos de intervalo aos rapazes enquanto veria o que queriam desta vez. Ikeda-san me avisou de uma ligação e com passos apressados fui até o escritório do andar.

De início custei a acreditar, mas quando a ficha caiu e de fato notei que não poderia ser um trote, desfiz a ligação e voltei apressado para o estúdio a fim de pegar minha carteira, chaves do carro e meu celular. Entrei como um furacão e as poucas palavras que lembro ter direcionado aos meus amigos de banda, era apenas informando que o ensaio seria suspenso por hoje.

Fiz o trajeto da empresa até o Hospital Memorial de maneira completamente imprudente, dirigindo nervoso, a preocupação me corroendo, enquanto em minha mente, um pequeno filme de minha vida, de nosso relacionamento, nesses últimos meses, passava.

Há quase um ano a minha vida havia mudado, dado uma guinada, ficando de cabeça para baixo completamente.

Eu não era cego, muito menos burro para não notar o quão distante estava o nosso relacionamento; e nem tão estúpido para não perceber qual fora o ponto de partida de toda mudança, porque infelizmente, eu estava lá, presenciando.

Ver o brilho em seu olhar, o sorriso que anteriormente era dado a mim, sendo direcionado a outra pessoa me doía. A cada conversa, a cada toque disfarçado... Nossa relação já não era mais a mesma. Não havia mais a cumplicidade, os carinhos diminuíram, os poucos momentos de prazer se tornaram tão pouco que eram praticamente nulos. Ele me abraçava às vezes, se aconchegava colando seu tórax as minhas costas, suspirava vez ou outra com a mente distante não ouvindo o que eu falava. Pedia desculpa dando um curto riso e simplesmente se virava para dormir, me deixando com aquele aperto insuportável dentro do peito.

Busquei com todas as forças não brigar, não fazer escândalos, eu queria conversar, enquanto ele escapava da conversa, me olhando tristemente. Até que um dia ao chegar em casa, ele me aguardava sentado no sofá da sala com o semblante completamente sério. E eu sabia, era o fim.

A dor em meu peito parecia se alastrar a cada passo que eu dava, com seus olhos a me acompanhar, de maneira intensa. Não teve o meu normal '_tadaima_', e muito menos seu caloroso '_okaeri_'. E por mais que eu quisesse me proteger, sair dali o mais rápido possível para não ouvir o que com certeza iria me quebrar por dentro, decidi que se era para doer, que se era para fazer aquela rachadura se partir, tudo deveria vir de uma vez só. Assim me larguei no outro sofá, sentado à sua frente, calado.

Lembrar a forma como ele não conseguia iniciar a conversa me faz querer chorar. Suas mãos estavam se mexendo nervosamente, seus olhos desviavam, soltava pequenos risos nervosos. Mas quando ele soltou um longo suspiro e me encarou, minhas mãos se fecharam de encontro ao tecido do sofá.

"_Yuuk-chan, eu sinto muito! Não tenho mais como protelar isso..."_.

E a dor que me invadia a cada sílaba, a cada palavra que saía de seus lábios, era insuportável.

Apesar do que possa parecer para muitos, nosso término não foi nada tranquilo. Tudo o que eu havia suprimido explodiu de uma só vez. Toda a minha calmaria, o meu controle, desapareceu diante do que eu estava encarando. Ser trocado não é agradável. Saber que em você faltam requisitos e que outra pessoa pode muito bem preenchê-los, era doloroso. E eu não serei hipócrita... Eu odiava aquela mulher com todas as minhas forças!

Os dias depois do _fim_ mais pareciam borrões. Concentração quase nula, ensaios complicados, minha adaptação com a nova bateria de pedal duplo estava sendo desastrosa, tínhamos o lançamento de um novo single, Leech – que para cada um de nós possuía uma dose de ironia -, e o meu estado estava afetando o restante da banda.

Entrevistas, shows na mídia televisiva, em alguns rádios, e dias corridos. Era o que eu tentava manter em mente para evitar sentir dor. Além, claro, de passar algumas noites na casa de Akira, ou na de Yuu. Tudo para não enfrentar o vazio de minha própria casa, que ainda mantinha o cheiro dele.

Mas o Destino parecia adorar pregar peças comigo, e um dia quando estava com Akira em uma loja conhecida por diversos artistas do meio, acabo esbarrando em Gackt; e não me pergunte como, mas quando ele começou a falar sobre o casamento, não sei de onde tirei forças para continuar ali por mais alguns minutos, ouvindo-o falar sobre a cerimônia simples entre os poucos amigos e a gravação do PV que fora feito apenas para disfarçar a ocasião.

Indiscutivelmente eu estava quebrado por dentro, mas em meu rosto um sorriso estava estampado. Meus olhos ardiam, minhas mãos que estavam escondidas dentro da jaqueta de couro se prensavam, fazendo com que as unhas fincassem nas palmas das mãos. Se não fosse Akira a me tirar dali o mais rápido possível, eu com certeza teria desabado ali mesmo.

E agora tudo se resumia à dor. Encontrá-lo nos corredores da empresa e ignorá-lo, me doía. Festejar os dez anos da PSC dividindo o palco com ele e ter que agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, me doía. Saber que ele estava se retirando da companhia para seguir sua vida, sem mim, me doía.

Os meses acabaram se passando, mas dor não sumiu, apenas abrandou; afinal, ele foi e sempre será a pessoa que me completava, que extraia de mim sempre o melhor, que me fazia rir verdadeiramente, mas... ao longo desses meses, mesmo eu estando afastado, observando-o de longe, aprendi muitas coisas.

Eu via a felicidade dele ao lado dela. Sim, ainda sentia dor, mas agora de forma mais branda, sentia uma pequena pontada de ciúmes e uma leve inveja; mas não podia negar um detalhe que era um fato. Eram um casal bonito.

Ela o fazia feliz. E apesar de tudo, apesar de ainda não conseguir me desvincular do passado, me vi desejando que aquela felicidade durasse. Porque se ele fosse feliz, de uma forma ou de outra, eu estaria feliz. Vê-lo sorrir verdadeiramente, mesmo que de longe, passou a ser uma necessidade para mim.

E agora aquilo tudo acontecia.

Quando entrei pela porta principal do hospital, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Corri até a recepção e me foi informado qual corredor deveria seguir. E a cada passada que dava, me aproximando mais e mais da porta que separava a recepção da emergência, eu buscava forças.

Eu não sei o porque do meu telefone ainda constar na lista de pessoas para contato caso algo aconteça, mas quando passei pela porta e o vi ali sentado, estático, naquele banco, quase chorei. Tive que engolir um soluço e me controlar.

Caminhei a passos incertos até alcançá-lo, e tive a certeza que seus pensamentos se encontravam distantes, e ao ouvir um soluço escapar-lhe os lábios, posei uma de minhas mãos em seu ombro fazendo uma leve pressão.

E seus olhos marejados, vermelhos, se fixaram em mim. Aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava naquelas feições, sendo apenas uma lembrança naquele momento, me fazendo engolir o nó que se instalara em minha garganta antes de me fazer ouvir.

"_Vim assim que fiquei sabendo... eu realmente sinto muito Miy..."_. Minha voz saiu baixa, trêmula.

Ele tentava em vão limpar o rosto banhado em lágrimas, e tive que me sentar. Não sei se conseguiria manter-me em pé por mais tempo.

"_Ela... Ia ser... Ia ser... semana que vem... Porque ela... não ficou... em casa? Porque... Kai?"_.

Sua voz saia falha, entre soluços, desesperada e logo me vi abraçado fortemente. Eu tentava acreditar que tudo ficaria bem, eu tinha que acreditar nisso, para fazê-lo acreditar. O Destino não poderia ser tão cruel assim, ela estava perto de ter a criança.

Aconcheguei-o mais em meus braços, relembrando por breves segundos como era bom tê-lo assim e rapidamente me recriminei. O que ele precisava no momento era de um apoio, de alguém que lhe ajudasse a aguentar o tempo que fosse até que um médico viesse com alguma informação, e era isso que eu faria. Eu estaria ali como seu apoio, como seu pilar de força, como seu amigo.

"_Calma Miy... Tudo vai ficar bem. Ela vai ficar bem, vamos torcer por isso..."_. Distribuia pequenos carinhos pelo dorso do moreno, confortando-o. Desejava do fundo de seu coração, com seu amor conformado, que ela ficasse bem e que a felicidade voltasse para seu amado.

Mas quando ouvi o nome dele sendo chamado e meus olhos encontraram os do médico, uma lágrima escorreu de minha face. Eu sabia o que ele iria informar e mesmo assim, com a minha mão sendo segura pela de Miyavi, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, eu não consegui conter um engasgo de choro.

"_Eu sinto muito, conseguimos apenas salvar a vida da criança. Sua esposa não conseguiu resistir aos ferimentos e faleceu durante o parto". _

Enquanto lágrimas banhavam o meu rosto ao ouvir aquela sentença, pude sentir minha mão ser apertada mais fortemente, e meus olhos embaçados captavam o movimento do corpo ao meu lado.

Sim, o Destino pode ser cruel e mais uma vez eu estava envolvido, presenciando.

_.._

**-K-**

_._**  
**

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

**...**

Novamente, não me atirem pedras, okey?! 8D~

Alguém ai chorou? Não? Seus leitores insensíveis! Eu tive que parar algumas vezes pra engolir o choro, okey?! E olha que busquei pegar leve, porque o que estava programado para ser escrito era mais profundo. Felizmente, como eu não queria me acabar em lágrimas e com cara de ET ao escrever esse POV, foi mais levinho.

Então, eis a versão do Kai nos acontecimentos. Sorry se em algum momento tenha ficado confuso, sou péssima (pelo menos eu acho) em POV's, já que eu me coloco muito no lugar do personagem e nem sempre um pensamento sai de forma linear, sou muito randônica nos pensamentos, afinal, quem tem pensamentos corretos? Quem consegue manter-se focado em uma única coisa quando o mundo ta desabando a sua frente? Hehe

Bem, não sei se vocês entenderam o _'Amor conformado'_ do Kai. Sinceramente, esse tipo de amor, não surge da noite para o dia. A pessoa primeiro passa por etapas. Negação, Raiva, Ódio, etc, etc, Aceitação, e quando tudo se encaixa, por mais que a pessoa ame, sinta ciúmes, ela se sente feliz em ver o outro, o alvo de seu amor, feliz. Bem, explicando... O Kai aceitou a Melody e por ver que ela faz o Miyavi feliz, ele se sente feliz. Mas só aceita a Melody, hauhau Psicologia vai... é treco complicado por de mais.

De inicio ele odiava ela, e no final, também sente a perda dela. Sente a perda porque Miyavi sente.

Agora uma pergunta... Alguém arrisca dizer se será menina ou menino? E qual nome ficaria bonito? Eu já defini sexo e nome, mas seria interessante saber o que vocês acham. E independente do que seja o real baby, aqui não vai ser alterado.

Agradeço de coração pelos comentários recebidos, seja por aqui ou via MSN. Agradecerei mais ainda se comentarem este novo capítulo, hehe.

Gostaria de deixar um grande agradecimento para a _Kika Honeycutt_, que me deu uma big ajuda no título da fic. Sorry Gokudera, o Yamamoto aqui - por ser maníaco - esqueceu no capítulo anterior de deixar essa notinha. To perdoado? XD

**Palavra da beta: **_Eu cheguei tarde, só no segundo capítulo. Mas dessa vez eu vou soltar o verbo: apesar de não ser fã do Miyavi, eu tenho acompanhado a trajetória dele desde que o Yoshiki o convidou pra tocar na S.K.I.N e vi o moleque atabalhoado, pavão colorido se transformar num homem com um alvo e com estratégias pra alcançar esse alvo. O casamento e o filho são apenas conseqüências do "novo Miyavi'. Eu fiquei muito feliz – eu disse isso a ele – com os novos rumos do Ishihara Takamasa-san. Quando a Litha me disse do que se tratava a fic, eu nem me abalei. Fics são isso, ficção. Apenas faz-de-conta ou pode-ser. Nada vai mudar a realidade. E mais: as reações do Kai aqui são verossímeis, porque um Escorpião conhece outro. E eu acho que a amizade verdadeira supera qualquer mesquinharia de amor. Eu acho que o bebê do Miyavi vai ser menino. Mas... adoraria que aqui na fic fosse uma menina. Por motivos óbvios (eu adoro uma novela mexicana) e porque esses dois como responsáveis por uma garotinha seria cute demais.-Palavra da beta:off-_

_**OBS da autora:** _Nossa, Miyavi papi-babão, teve lá sua cria, uma linda menina chamada Lovelie Miyavi Ishirara (bem, se tem mais algum da mãe foi comido com batatinha) a menina é linda (tbm, pai lindo, mãe linda *invejinha*, tinha que sair cria linda neh). Agora quanto a fic, só no próximo capítulo que vocês vão saber._  
_

**Bjinss  
Litha-chan**


End file.
